


Year of the Dragon (Prologue)/ Rough Draft

by NightoValor1234



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASoIaF, AU, F/M, Modern AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightoValor1234/pseuds/NightoValor1234
Summary: A Prologue of my main story 'Year of the Dragon'. Of ASOIAF world in a modern setting revolving around an adult Jon Snow with a daughter. Never wrote before thought this would be a good way to practice and this rough draft still needs tweeking. PLease don't use my characters original characters and constructice critcism please and if anything else enjoy my work as it comes out. Also never saw the end of the show and dont want to so no spoilers please.





	Year of the Dragon (Prologue)/ Rough Draft

Year of the Dragon  
My eyes opened and I was surrounded by darkness, fumbling to find my place I looked for any source of light and finally saw small glimmers of it behind what looked like a wall, but then the wall had begun to move and sway. No it wasn’t a wall something was eclipsing the light something so big that it towered lover me like a tall mountain suddenly the thing stretched higher than it already was and suddenly I saw a sudden movement and felt gusts of wind blow towards me that nearly knocked me on my back I covered my face to protect it and suddenly heard a shrill roar and right then I knew what it was ,like in the stories of old, this great creature before me was a Dragon. I looked in awe upon the great dark body of the lizard I saw it look down and spot me then its body began to glow from its great stomach all the way to its mouth and the beast started to rumble as it lowered its head to me. The closer it got to me, I had begun to see bits of flame lick out of its giant maw I looked around trying to see if there was anywhere to run or to fight with but there was nothing just the great beast in front of me getting closer so I stood my ground and prepared for what would happened next the beast giant head was just a few feet away but the with all the fire it had gathered it felt like I was standing next to a furnace the beasts growling the heat so strong I shielded my face. Then I lowered my hand and walked toward the beasts rumbling getting louder the closer I got to it and with only a foot that separated us I surprised us both by reaching out and touching the beast’s snout. I expected it to be like sticking my hand into an open flame but the scales of the beast were cool and smooth and suddenly the rumbling stopped and the glowing as well, the dragons flames dying in its stomach, its eyes closed as it accepted my touch I chanced with my other hand placing it under the Dragon’s chin. It felt like I was holding the great beasts head but then the Dragon pulled back slowly from my touch, opening its eyes suddenly nodding its head to me as if to show its respect and then it pulled its head back stretching and its wings towards the sky and cried louder than last time as it beat its wings. It sounded like I was in the middle of a great storm all I could hear was its great cry and the wind and then…  
My eyes shot open and quickly scanned the room, I let out a sigh of relief well no giant fire breathing lizard that was a plu but, as I turned to the nightstand I saw the big green lights announcing it was 5:30 damn I thought whats the point of having this if I wake up before my alarm. Laying their looking at my ceiling I couldn’t help of think of that dragon, obviously not one of my usual dreams, trying to figure out what it meant. Thinking of that Dragon there was no way I was going to get back to sleep.  
Since I was up, I figured I’d clear my head with a run pulling myself out of bed I walked to my dresser threw on some running shorts and one of my workout shirts stepping into the dark hall I was about to call for my beast to see if he wanted to tag along but, quickly stopped myself remembering that if he wasn’t sleeping in my room there was only one place he could be I thought to myself it was fine no sense to wake them both up this early. Silently I crept through the house making my way outside,the neighborhood was quiet apparently my neighbors had a lot more sense than me to be up this early. Taking a minute to stretch my muscles a bit I began my jog to the park, remembering it would take about 10 min to jog to the Kingswood park and close to an hour to clear the parks running trail, so I thought by the time I get back they both should be up.  
Jogging to the running trail was a good warmup and by the time I started I had a good stride going and just began on the trail as soon as I reached it. As I jogged through the quiet morning, the night lights of the park lighting the trail ahead, my mind couldn’t help but wander, thinking about my life and how it got to this point. I was born nearly 40 years ago to a young woman named Lyanna Stark while she was in University. She had to dropped out of school when she learned she was pregnant with me and got a few jobs just so she could take care of me by herself, since my so called father never showed up, and I wish I could say I had her with me through my life but she’d died from a sickness when I was too young to remember her. After she had died my uncle Eddard took me in and raised me with my cousins and loved me as if I was one of his own, after I turned seven and ten I decided to join up in the military, thinking that joining the army and serving my country would give me a chance to see the world and prove my worth, I had found more than I could ever have imagined joining the service. Immediately after my basic training was complete, I was deployed in response to terrorist attacks on our soil by an enemy known simply as the Others. The letters I received from home also gave grim news, I learned that my Uncle Ned had died on his way home after picking up my younger brother Bran from school. They were driven off the road, by an unknown car, into a tree and my Uncle died on impact leaving only Bran alive, but the accident had broken his spine and left him in a coma that they feared he would never recover from. Those were dark days for me, feeling the loss of a father and brother and the pressures of war I never felt so helpless, what changed my life was when I met her, Danyeours Targaryen.  
I stopped to catch my breath as I came to a stone water fountain, which was the halfway marker for my run, getting a chance to collect myself I took a swig of water from the fountain washing my sweaty face with the cool water I decided to take five. Parking myself on a nearby bench, I laid back taking in the surroundings of the park, the park lights beginning to shut off as the Sun began to peak from the distance. As I watched the beauty of the sunrise, making the whole world glow in its beauty, it made me think of my beautiful Dany.  
She was an heiress to a once powerful and influential company who graduated college at the age of fifteen and was already running the show. Though, what set her apart was the she was a very devoted philanthropist who had made great strives to aid people in other lands who were suffering due to hunger, disease and war which had brought her to me. My superiors had given my platoon the duty of her security detail during her time in the warzone as she gave food and supplies to the civilians. To many she was just a little girl who had no business being there but, to me and others she was much more than that. She was a strong passionate woman that had a strong sense of right and wrong and was willing to aid all not no matter who they were. As I protected her we began to talk and know each other telling each other of our lives and what we wanted for the future, she helped me to want something more than just a soldiers life and, inspired me to apply for a GI Bill to help to give me more opportunities after the war and she also inspired me to make the biggest decision of my life. Six months before the war ended, I decided to ask her to marry me and she had said yes. The ceremony was quick and only attended by few but I had never been happier on our night together and was one I would always look on and cherish and it had helped me to get through some of the hardest days of the war and when the fighting was done there she was waiting for me.  
Along with her love she also gave me one of the greatest gifts I ever thought would receive, and with that I thought we would have a long and wonderful life together. But it wasn’t meant to be, two years into our marriage on one of her many trips she had contracted a deadly disease that had been ravaging the people she had come to give aid to, she fought hard but in the end the infection took hold and she had passed just as our lives were beginning. Though I buried my wife, I refused to let her company and good work die with her. Through the business education I received and with the controlling interest as her husband I was able to hold together the company over the years and in fact helped it to flourish as well as continuing my wife’s humanitarian work. Part of me still wonders if she were here right now would she be content of what I’ve done, I sighed looking around I saw that the sun had become higher looking at my fitbit it showed the time as being 6:50 crap I thought I’ve been here too long getting up quickly I started back on my route to finish my jog and head for home.  
As I made my way home I saw most of my neighbors had already left for work or were starting their days, coming inside I noticed the house in pretty much the same state I left it in a still not up yet I thought well might as well get myself cleaned up. Jumping into the shower I let the warm water cascade over my body helping to soothe my tired muscles by the time I was toweling myself I had felt nearly 100% better. Rubbing away the steam from my mirror I regarded myself, my hair was still the color of dark brown that reached my shoulders and matched my trimmed beard. My body had become less defined with age yet still looked strong coupled with the faint markings of old battle scars that I received over the years. Overall, I thought I was decent looking, not having good enough to be in movies or magazines or anything, but definitely not to be considered past my prime at least in my opinion. After finishing drying up I through on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and went to the kitchen to start on some breakfast. Looking around the fridge and pantries, I decided to do it big this morning and brought out bacon, bagels, fresh fruit, orange juice, fresh coffee, and the ingredients to make a special batch of pancakes. After 10 min, I was like well-oiled machine plating cooked bacon, toasted bagels and pouring the batter for the pancakes on the skillet. After my seventh pancake was done, I looked at the clock above the stove that read 8:40 and sighed turning off the burner I walked down the hall to the bedroom door and thought “well the smell of food didn’t get her up, time for the more direct approach,”.  
I knocked softly and let myself in and a giant white heap of fur near the bed looked up at me with blood red eyes. Morning Ghost, I said casually turning on the light switch near the door and said loudly Time to get up, Lyanna hearing a groan from under the covers my daughter took her pillow and put it over her head it’s too early she spoke under the pillow afraid not sweetling the suns been up for a few hours’ time to face it. Its Saturday The Old Gods created Saturdays for a reason Dad, so we could sleep in. Yeah that’s why the old Gods also created Fathers, to make their lazy daughters get out of bed on Saturdays, I said walking to her bed and nudging her body come on time to get up. She pointed a finger at me and said in a commanding voice under the pillow “Get him Ghost save me from this tyrant”, our family direwolf simply regarded us with his usual quiet demeanor picked himself up and walked out of the room as if to say you two work it out yourself. Lyanna turned her had just enough to let me see one of her dark violet eyes watching him trot out of the room ‘You traitor’ she half growled. See even the direwolf knows that its time to start the day, so c’mon girl up and atta em.She groaned again tried to bury her face even more into the bed and I thought okay time for the big guns fine I guess I’m going to have to eat that big plate of pancakes and bacon all on my own I said nonchalantly she pulled the pillow away and her eye peered up at me as she muttered are they bannana pancakes I couldn’t help but smile. Well I did make a fresh batch, but since your too tired I guess I’ll finish them all by myself I teased you are so mean she grumbeled I’ll be up in 10 make it 5 deal she said as I walked back to the kitchen.  
Letting Ghost out to relieve himself, I started to finish setting the table with all the food and drink and just as I let the great beast back in, I heard a yawn as I closed the back door and turned around to see the bed headed version of my daughter Lyanna still rubbing the sleep out of here eyes. wearing a pair of shorts and one of my old shirts with the faded image of the rock band Bael and the Bards. She greatly took after her mother with her short height and slender frame ,her blonde hair the color of silver and gold making mother and daughter nearly identical. She had certain features of mine that you coulnd’t really notice unless you looked close the most prominent were her eyes, she had inherited her mothers beautiful violet eyes but coupled with my dark gray eyes it made the Violet a completely darker hue to the point of nearly being black but, you could tell their true color when she was happy her eyes shined like dark amethyst but when she was angry or upset they darkened to the point of looking like obsidian. But with the way she looked now, she looked like cute puppy who just woke from a nap with her hair mussed and her adorabley rubbing at her eyes.  
Hey Dad, wow what a spread she said as she took her seat at the table finally her highness has graced us with her presence as I set down a jug of orange juice what can I say the call of the pancakes was too great yeah just eat your food little pup I said kissing the top of her head as I took my seat. As I took my seat Lyanna was already piling pancakes bacon and fruit onto her plate and Ghost was already sticking his huge maw into his bowl so, I began to follow suit myself grabbing some bagels and fruit I couldn’t help but chuckle in my mind here we were like a family wolves about to tuck in to the feast. I had barely finished half my plate while Lyanna was just starting on her third I had no idea where she put it all hey take it easy Lyanna its not going anywhere can’t help it too good she said with a mouthful of pancake. I shook my head and smirked my daughter nearly 8 and ten and even Ghost has better table manners than you she swallowed her food and simply stuck her tounge at me in a teasing manner I merely said Lya not at the table in my fatherly tone and she went back to stuffing herself . I took a swig from my coffee and asked Hey Lya did you finish up those college registration forms like I asked you, she stopped her fork midway to her mouth looking at me with a startled expression she was trying to hide uhhh sure Dad I got them done. I pressed harder Lyanna, I mean I finished most of them My voice became a little harder Lyanna Alyssane Targaryen did you or did you not finish those forms. She set down her fork knowing that when her whole name was when said, I meant business Sorry Dad, I haven’t finished all of them of them but, I’m really close I promise. Lyanna you know those forms have to be filled out before the deadline so you go to University next year, I know Dad, I’ve just been busy with the food drives and the donations that I’ve just haven’t had a chance to finish them. It was hard to fault Lyanna, when it came to her helping people she always felt strongly about helping those who needed it just like her mother before her, and I also think it also kept her mother close to her knowing that she helps people like she used too. I got up from my chair and walked next to my daughter she bristled as if she were about to receive a harsh scolding “Lyanna, I get it you wanna help people but at times you also gotta help yourself so you can have the ability to help others and the best way to do that is with a good education, picking her head up by her chin so she could look at me, now promise me you’ll finish them I will I promise she said with a small smile smile I gave her a smile myself and bent down to kiss her forehead that’s my daughter love you Lyanna as I pulled back she stood up her eyes shining like gems as she saw I wasn’t angry she tip toed to give me a kiss on the cheek Love you too, Daddy she beamed at me in a way that always melted me on the inside.  
Then I saw Ghost pick up his head  
Hey Dad what time its about 9:00 oh crap Dad why didn’t you say so sooner I’m suppose to be heading out with the girls today for the end of summer sales. I gotta go get ready Daddy as she looked at the able and saw the big cleanup that came with such a feast its fine girl I’ll handle the dishes thanks Dad I should be ready in 20 min. As she ran off to I started grabbing the dishes and set to putting everything away. Setting the final dish into the washer drying my hands I made my way to living room Ghost trailing behind me as I plopped down on the couch he followed suit laying on the floor. I had begun to lazily flip through channels looking through weather reports, game scores not really looking for anything in particular  
I had just finished flipping through the news, I noticed that Ghost picked up his head from his lying position, knowing that he sensed something, all of a sudden I heard the doorbell ring and ring and ring three more times for good measure I let out a exasperated sigh I got up and heard my daughter yell out Dad that’s them can you stall them for a but I’m still trying to get ready here already on my way to the door Lyanna I called back making my way to the front door opening it to show the bright faces of my daughters friends. The first one I recognized was Tassa Dhoru easily the tallest of the group, a girl of Summer Island descent with skin the colored of polished jet with her dark hair braided that flowed past her shoulders she had a wonderful smile her body slender and tone from years of various sports mainly volleyball where she and Lyanna were teammates. Second was her younger sister Rorra Dhoru the youngest of my daughters friends she like her sister had a lovely smile as well as toned body acquired from more different activites then physical sports, unlike her older sister she was ]an inch shorter her skin a shade lighter than she kept her dark curly hair at shoulder length which she let flow or in the rare time I would see it in a bun. She was also a year younger than the others but she was also one also in the girls graduating year, one of the few times where a child was born before the cutoff date allowing them to continue a grade early making the sisters nearly as close as twins. Next was Bethany Tully my daughters closest friend since they were 6 years old she was always quiet compared to the rambunctiousness of my daughter in many ways they were opposites. Although shy she was still an extremely sweet girl with whom I’m happy Lyanna had stayed friends with. Over the years she developed into a very lovely women with shiny red hair inherited from her father cute freckles and a nice shapely body, whenever she desired to show it, which I thought what was pretty amazing transformation from her cute gangley teenage years. Finally there was Teresa Blackwood one of the quietsest of group but not due to shyness like Bethany but more so that she had a more resereved aloof personality but was nonetheless polite and a very charming girl that I learned from our previous meetings. Lyanna had often said that books must have been a regular part of her diet growing up because she was easily one of the smartest in their graduating class and was definitely a shoe in for receiving a fair amount of academic awards. She in turn had a very pretty face with raven black hair that she kept cut very short it mostly never went passed her ears also coupled with a pair of thick framed black glasses accentuated her features further giving the appearance of a very attractive studious young woman. In the back of my mind I thought that my daughter had chosen some very beautiful and very lovely girls as her close friends I quickly shook off these thoughts and said to myself get your mind out of gutter Snow and quickly smiled and said Morning Girls Morning Mr. Snow is Lya ready yet asked Rorra not yet she still getting ready but come on in their some still some bagels on the table and fresh coffee and Orange Juice on the counter thank you Mr. Snow.  
As they funneled into the kitchen to have at the bagels and drinks I decided to go ahead and freshen my cup of coffee as followed after them Ghost trailing behind me to be part of the crowd. So girls as I poured into my cup You ready for the new year sure am Mr. Snow said Tassa before she to a big bite of a bagel yup one more year and its done smiled Rorra Yup one more year and off to University Teresa said taking a polite bite from a bagel great to hear excuse me Mr. Snow I looked to Bethany do you mind if I have a cup as well she asked shyly like you have to ask Bethany your more than welcome to it I said taking the pot and pouring a generous amount into her cup she smiled an adorable smile thank you Mr. Snow as she took a polite sip. Where is that girl I chuckled eager for shopping eh yeah those long summer sales will be great bargains if a certain Lyanna hurries up so we can get him Tassa said loudly so my daughter could here.  
Talking about me, Hey guys sorry for the wait I turned and couldn’t help but notice how beautiful my daughter was when she cleaned up. She was in a simple red tank top and shorts but with her hair tamed and brushed she looked just as beautiful as her mother, but I also noticed some of my features had given her a more elegant look to her beauty. You girls ready, yeah now lets hurry before all those sales dry up alright bye Dad she kissed me on the cheek bye Ghost my furry prince I‘ll be back by dinner love you, love you too Lyanna be careful. Have fun girls, see you later Mr. Snow they all said as they piled into the car.  
As I watched them drive off part of my mind went back to that Dragon from my dreams and what it could’ve have meant and I quickly shook them off. No use on focusing on things like that focus on the now and the future like that this was Lyanna’s last year before she left for University and I would enjoy our last few months together as much as I could. Noticing Ghost was sitting by my side I scratched behind his ears and ushered him in and thought that one thing I knew for sure was that this was going to be special year for both of us.


End file.
